disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Evronians
|powers = |weapons = |fate = |quote = "Might and power!"}}Evronians 'are the main antagonists in the PKNA comic series. They are hostile duck-like aliens who want to conquer Earth. Evronians feed with emotions, which turns their victims into mindless slaves called Coolflames, small birds who are distinguishable by the cold blue flame around their heads. Background Physically, Evronians mostly resemble ducks, and are about as tall as normal humans. Evronians have purple skin and completely blue eyes without irises, and they have long, flat beaks with teeth, they are also very thin. They look like the creatures designed by H. R. Giger for ''Alien, but the authors never admitted or denied the xenomorphs as an inspiration source. Evronians develop from "spores" of unspecified origin (no obvious female Evrons have ever appeared in the series, instead, one issue showed tree-like organisms that formed Evron embryoes inside sack-like spores). When critically injured they have the ability to revert back to their spore state to fully regenerate. They can also survive floating though deep space in their spore state. The Evronians' most notable characteristic is that they feed on emotions. Although Evronian infants take physical nourishment like humans or other animals do, this is very soon replaced with a more telepathic form of nourishment that does not involve physical matter. Upon encountering a victim, an Evronian shoots it with a special gun, which transfers the victim's emotions to the Evronians. The victim is left mindless and utterly docile. Such drained victims, called "coolflames", are distinguishable by a cold, blue-white flame constantly burning around their heads. Society Evronian society is extremely hierarchical, militaristic and merciless, governed by a ruthless, despotic emperor and basically divided into two castes, a caste of warriors and one of scientists. Under the rule of the emperors, the Evronians have conquered an extremely large number of solar systems; the first emperor is said to have expanded his territory so much that he became feared throughout the universe. However, the main stories in the comic focus mostly on the Empire's doings inside the Milky Way. Evronian spaceships mainly come in two forms: podships used for colonising conquered worlds, and warships used for combat. Evronian spaceships are styled according to the Evronian face, complete with a long, flat beak usually protecting a hangar access or a super-weapon. This is characteristic for most structures and devices seen in the Evronian Empire. Notable Evronians * '''Emperor Evron: Evron is the emperor of the planet Evron and the founder of the Evronian Empire. Evron is also the name of the planet-turned-spaceship on which the Evronians originated. A descendant of his lineage rules the Empire in the present time. Emperor Evron himself never appeared in the series save for issues #36 and #37. In some stories, he was just mentioned as "great leader" or simply "the emperor". His soldiers, workers or generals worship him with "all hail to the emperor" or "all power to the emperor", which is similar to communist or fascist leaders. * Gorthan: Gorthan is an Evronian scientist who studies human culture. This causes him to develop an unacceptable level of individualism among Evronians. He loves reading Shakespeare. Gorthan turned an Evronian general into the supersoldier Trauma, with the power of provoking fear in his enemies. * Grrodon: Grrodon is the last Evronian on Earth by the 23th century. He is a shapeshifting mutant, and hides on Earth for about three hundred years after the Empire's defeat, only to resurface and attempt to kill the Duck Avenger when he is first brought to the 23rd century. * Sputhon: Not-too-bright Evronian who is Zotnam's warrant officer. * Trauma: Trauma is a mutant Evronian. He was a general that allowed genetic experimentation to be conducted on his body, gaining the power to provoke fear in his enemies. He is able to absorb that fear and feed on it. Eventually defeated by the Duck Avenger, he has a backlash and reverts to a weaker form, being carried off into space by his retrieval pod. * Zargon: Zargon is a general sent to Earth to establish a spore-colony in Africa, during a political crisis on Evron. He dislikes being used as a propaganda tool, but attempts to complete his mission, until his force is destroyed by Xadhoom and the Duck Avenger and he is almost killed himself. Though he is seen to have survived the battle, his ultimate fate is unknown. * Zondag: The Evronian general assigned to work alongside Zoster. He appears both in the comics and the videogame PK: Out of the Shadows, as the final boss. * Zoster: Evronian scientist who faces the Duck Avenger several times and, after the end of the Evronian empire, he gets the formula to get Xadhoom's powers and uses it on himself, but cannot control the power and dies. His death is very graphic for a Disney publication (his new energy powers either disintegrate or melt him, onscreen). He also appears in the PK videogame and in "The Secret Origin of the Duck Avenger", an American comic story that was a failed attempt to bring the Duck Avenger to the American market. * Zotnam: Zotnam is a high-rank Evronian in charge of the invasion force in our Solar System. He resides in an enormous mothership near Jupiter and oversees the operations being conducted on the nearby planets. When the Duck Avenger and Uno finally trick his amassed fleet into being destroyed, he is forced to relocate and is never heard from again. Due to his important status, he has a red outfit and two heads, the one used for speech growing out of his tail, like the emperor's. Gallery Evronian.jpg|Basic Evronian soldier Gorthan.png|Gorthan Zondag.jpg|Zondag Zoster.jpg|Zoster Evronians Christmas.jpg|Evronians celebrating Christmas, with a Coolflame as a Christmas tree. Category:Donald Duck universe characters Category:Comic characters Category:Villains Category:Aliens Category:Armies Category:Character groups Category:Characters in video games Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Animated characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Characters introduced in comics